


Like A Fairy Tale

by xikra1648



Series: Tapestry of Fate [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xikra1648/pseuds/xikra1648
Summary: After everything; the war, the dreams, finding out who your father was, adapting to peace, rebuilding the country...it had all led to this.A fairytale happily ever after.Alternate epilogue to Strings of Fate





	Like A Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> One of the potential endings for SoF. Not required to read all of SoF to understand it as a whole, but there are little details mentioned – hence beginning a series to connect it to SoF.
> 
> I’m also kind of assuming the Crownsguard have a sort of formal attire, cause most of their issued clothes are, like, jeans and t-shirts with a jacket or vest. Like…King Regis was the one to start the Kingsglaive like 15 years before the main storyline of the game so they couldn't be the ones guarding the fancy gatherings. There’s a lot of official and fancy stuff that would require a royal guard, and you can’t exactly have your royal guard in jeans and a t-shirt during a fancy event.
> 
> Also a slight nod to a side-ship that I ship and found myself very tempted to insert into the main story itself. IT’S MY STORY AND I’LL SHIP IF I WANT TO.

# Tapestry of Fate

### Like A Fairy Tale 

 

You felt like you were going to be sick, and you had already passed the most important day of your life.

It was a _very_ important day, but it wouldn’t be happening if you hadn’t defied your own fate and lived all those years ago.  Without that…well…you’d be _dead_.

 You looked in the mirror and paled.  You had made a mistake.  You had made a _massive_ mistake and it was _far_ too late to do anything about it.

You could fix your hair, tie it back or up instead of leaving it to flow loosely down your back.  You could fix your makeup, add or change accessories, and even change your shoes, but your _dress…_

What the _hell_ were you thinking picking the mermaid style dress instead of the princess style ballgown and veil?  You loved the gown you were wearing, it was lightweight and easy to move and maneuver in, you could easily see yourself dancing in it without difficulty, and it looked damn _gorgeous_ on you.  You even loved the detachable sheer white cape that attached to the back and trailed after you with the shorter train of the gown.  When you were planning things for yourself, focusing on the day like any other bride would, it seemed like the perfect fit.

Now that the day had come, and you saw the news reports on the television as they showed people gathering along the streets and sidewalks of the Citadel, it hit you like a _million_ Iron Giants at _once._

This wasn’t just _any_ wedding…and you would _definitely_ stick out against any other woman in your shoes just based on the dress you were wearing and simplistic nature of your white-gold necklace, bracelet, and earrings.  This was the entire reason both you and your future husband wanted to have the wedding _outside_ Insomnia in the first place.  It wasn’t unheard of, and it was the only way the two of you would get the small wedding you wanted.  Then things got out of control

“You alright?  You look like the morning after we had those Cool Blues,” Iris questioned from her seat on the couch, after the stylist finished with the soft curls of your hair.  She was talking about a type of shot specifically served at a bar in Lestallum.  The two of you had the _worst_ hangovers of your _lives_ the next morning.  She had jokingly suggested reliving that night for the bachelorette party last week and you were grateful Trysta was there to remind you of the day _after_.

“Oh, yeah, great…I’m a commoner from a Lucian territory marrying a King and breaking every royal wedding tradition by not wearing a giant ballgown and veil while the whole country watches as I try to remind myself not to trip down the aisle, but yea.  I’m _totally_ fine.”  Your attempt at a lighthearted tone failed as you gently smoothed your hands over your hips needlessly as you avoided running your hands through your hair out of nerves.  Fuck your luck.  Your soulmate just had to be, not just any king, but the _hero King of Light in a goddamn centuries-old prophecy?_

How you ever thought _normal_ was an accurate description for you was a _mystery._

Out of view, Trysta and Iris shared looks before Iris made her way out of the room to grab a glass of wine from the palace kitchen as Trysta remained to try and talk you through your nerves.  The good news was, you weren’t nervous about the marriage itself.  That wasn’t even a _question._   It was the _wedding_ and your following title as _Queen of Lucis_ that was setting off your nerves.

“[Y/N], listen to me,” Trysta took your hands in hers and you turned to face her, silently wishing it was possible for her to be in a bridesmaids dress.  That wasn’t exactly a _thing_ in royal weddings.  The entire focus was supposed to be on the royal couple, and having… _whoever_ was officiating the wedding was already enough of a distraction.  So, traditionally, there wasn’t anyone else standing up there.

Meaning you’d also have to juggle that damn bouquet around – _fucking fuck._

“You’re about to marry Noctis, and king or not I’ve never seen you _half_ as happy as you are when you’re with him.  You love him, your friends and family love him, and I have no doubt he’d call off this whole thing, tell the Council to go to hell, and elope with you in Altissia if you asked him to,” Trysta tried to calm your fears the best way she knew how, “So screw the public opinion, screw the nobles and their gossip, and screw everyone who wants to spit on your day, because if any couple deserves a fairytale ending it’s you and Noctis.”

There was a knock at the door, and it only opened after you called for them to come in.  Gladio stepped in, his young son in his arm and ten-year-old Calli following in her new violet dress and her hair in a braided bun.  The young girl had been through quite a bit herself over the last two years.  When news of your engagement to the king hit the world about six months ago, it didn’t take long for her _biological_ father to show back up.  Trysta agreed to allow him to meet his daughter, it was only fair for Calli to make her own decisions regarding her relationship with the man, but you and your mother forced yourselves into the meeting as well.  When the man leaned over to introduce himself as her father, Calli just grimaced and quickly snapped back, “No you’re not, _loser._ ”

You and your mother had to lean against each other as you laughed, only laughing harder as Calli looked up at a stunned Trysta and asked, “Can we go now?  Uncle Prompto promised we could go see the Chocobos.”

Prompto had made that promise in the fear that Calli would have a tough time adjusting, there was no telling what an absentee father suddenly appearing in a girl’s late childhood/very early adolescence could do.  It was one thing for a young child who didn’t have enough time to adapt to life without a father, or to an adult – like you – who had adjusted and moved on in a complicated situation.  To top things off, with you absent for the day, Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio were going to have their hands full for the day and Prompto was the only one free to make such a promise in case Calli wanted the company of someone other than her immediate family.

Obviously, when she’d started calling Gladio ‘dad’ a few months earlier, the girl wasn’t kidding.

Now, here she was, grinning happily as she followed her father around and helped care for her baby brother for the day.  She rushed into the room and hugged you, looking up and smiling, “You look so pretty!”

“Not as much as you, little munchkin, you just might steal the show.”  You smiled as you returned the embrace, not caring what it did to your dress, and looking up as Gladio passed his son off to Trysta.

“I think the little guy’s hungry,” he smiled as Trysta took the boy and cooed before turning to you, “Just about showtime.”

“Alright,” you snatched the white and baby-blue bouquet from a nearby end-table and took a deep breath to center yourself for the spectacle ahead, “Let’s do this.”

The walk down the halls to the throne room seemed faster, and it’s not like you hadn’t taken the shortcuts through the servant’s quarters before.  Perhaps you were just in a daze, that was entirely possible as the cause of your nausea that morning had _nothing_ to do with nerves.  You were standing alone in the corridor as you waited for your que.  There were still people taking their place in the pews that would be removed by the end of the day, while private celebrations took place elsewhere, and the entire event had been _extensively_ rehearsed.  You were in your own head, running through the steps of the event over and over as you paced, pausing and turning when placed a hand on one of your bare shoulders.

“Hey, I thought you’d be directing the Crownsguard around all this…organized chaos,” you smiled up at the Marshall, dressed in his formal uniform as were all the Crownsguard for the day, and pleasantly surprised that he’d come to check up on you.  You’d be walking down the aisle alone, as was tradition, but the thought was still there.

“I thought I’d stop to check up on you, and I remembered Queen Aulea requested a drink before her big day,” he answered before offering a half-glass of whiskey to you, “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.”  You just caught yourself half way through reaching for the drink, recent news buzzing through your mind as you retracted your hand and pursed your lips.  “On second thought, probably best if I don’t.”

That was…unexpected, and you could see the wheels clicking in the Marshall’s mind as concern turned into suspicion as he silently questioned whether he was correct and left you to figure out just _what_ his suspicions were.  It was safest, there was no telling who would spill what to the media and this was something that had to be handled carefully.  Still, when you nodded with a smile that was enough to cement things.

“He doesn’t know yet.  I only found out a few days ago and I was sort of waiting until after this whole carnival was over.  Nobody else knows, actually, so if you could keep this between us…”

“Of course, congratulations,” Cor hugged you, careful not to muss your hair or dress as he smiled proudly at you when he pulled away, “Father or not, I am proud of you.”

“Honestly,” you felt your smile growing into a grin as you focused on everything _but_ the anxieties of the day, “I’m kind of proud too.”

The ambient music changed, signaling the start of the ceremony and causing Cor to toss the entire double-shot of whisky back before taking his leave.  Everyone had their parts to play.  You waited, counting off until it was time for you to step out of the hall and down the aisle, carefully counting off the meticulously planned event before looking up from the floor ahead of you to the man waiting for you at the end, dressed handsomely – as per usual – in his black royal raiment, and the look in his eyes just about brought you to a dead stop.  You couldn’t put a name to a single emotion, as there was a mixture of love and adoration, elation, joy…while everyone’s focus seemed to be on you, you couldn’t look away from him as your look of concentration changed to match the king’s.

It wasn’t the ceremony, Gladio driving the two of you around Insomnia as you waved to the crowed that had gathered for the day, or even your official presentation as the queen to the nobles behind the closed doors of the palace that caught your attention.  It was the fact that, less than fifteen minutes into stepping into the reception party planned for your friends and family, Noctis took your hand and led you back out to the Regalia and asked, “You already packed your bag in the trunk, right?”

“Yeah…” you were cautious as you realized just what the king was getting at, “You can’t be serious.  I went through six months planning a royal wedding and _two_ receptions when normal brides normally take _nine_ months for a _normal_ wedding and _one_ reception, only one of those receptions has the cake I _really want_ , I never even got a _bite_ of food at that last reception, and I’m _starving_.”

You angrily pouted as Noctis signaled for you to wait just _one_ second like you were a _child_ , and you crossed your arms, your bouquet still in hand as you hadn’t had a chance to discard the thing, as your husband reached into the back seat and picked up a cardboard box to hold it in front of you.  Your anger immediately subsided as you peered inside, spotting two dinner plates of food and the _entire_ top tier of the cake neatly packed away.  You looked back up at Noctis, looking rather smug with himself and his little plan as your expression remained unreadable, even as you stepped around him and pulled the passenger’s side door open to get into the car.

Inside, everyone was searching for the two of you as they prepared for the toast and speeches.  Iris stepped outside just in time to watch as the Regalia sped by and just barely managed to catch the bouquet you hurled towards her before you broke out into a giddy laughter during your mad escape.  At the sound of screeching tires, everyone else started to filter outside to catch thee sight of taillights growing further and further away, which Prompto was _sure_ to get one final picture of – if only to explain to your future children just why there were not pictures of your parents at the reception.  Iris was still looking down at the bouquet that was _so_ close to smacking her in the face before looking up at the blonde photographer to make a lighthearted comment about how – as the king and queen’s best friends – they should have seen this coming, before implications of the bouquet in her hands clicked in her mind and she froze.  Prompto looked down to her to make his own joke before pausing when he saw Iris frozen in place, something he never thought possible, before he spotted the bouquet himself.

Iris immediately yelped as, with both hands, she tossed the bouquet to the side.  Ignis managed to dodge just in time, the rustling of the flowers bringing him out of the realization of what a _nightmare_ he was about to embark upon as advisor to a king with a queen that would – at least on occasion – act as an _enabler_ for her husband’s urge to just take off when he was expected to make a some sort of appearance.  Gladio was the one to catch it, as Trysta’s hands were full with the baby, and Iris, aiming to bring any and all attention from the blush across her cheeks, couldn’t help but tease her older brother.

“Don’t worry, Gladdy, I’ll make sure you get the prettiest dress I can find.”

“Please,” Gladio scoffed in response, “I can make _anything_ look good.”

Miles down the road, you were still smiling brightly when you reached your final destination, and figured now was as good a time as any.

“I’m guessing that champagne I saw isn’t non-alcoholic,” you mentioned as you peered once again into the back seat and spotted the bottle that sitting next to the box of food you were about to pick up, the lights of Galdin Quay lighting the night, and smiled as you watched Noctis react to the rather odd comment while he kept his own eyes on the road, “Because I’m pretty sure rule number one for pregnant women is _no alcohol.”_

Noctis’ attention immediately snapped from grabbing the bags from the trunk and up to you as the revelation clicked into his head he just stood there, looking very much like a spiracorn caught in headlights, and you couldn’t help but laugh as Noctis held that expression for just a beat too long before it clicked.  You yelped in surprise as Noctis _literally_ warped the short distance from the trunk to the rear passenger’s side door to pull you into a deep and excited kiss as you continued to giggle.

It was hardly an orthodox road that led you here, and there were definitely traits about both you and Noctis that set you _very_ far apart from the cliché fairy tale ending, but none of that mattered.

It was your happy ending.


End file.
